


Beard Burn

by saignant



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, but a short headcanon, no story to accompany it this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saignant/pseuds/saignant
Summary: Emhyr's chamberlain is absolutely devastated. That - Witcher - is visiting more and more often, and gets a private imperial audience. Every time. But Emhyr just won't enforce that the man must be shaved. It is most puzzling and a real shame, it detracts so much elegance.





	Beard Burn

Emhyr's chamberlain is absolutely devastated. That - Witcher - is visiting more and more often, and gets a private imperial audience. Every time. But Emhyr just won't enforce that the man must be shaved. It is most puzzling and a real shame, that beard detracts so much elegance...

 

 

Poor Mererid. He just doesn't get it. (Let's hope he never will). Meanwhile, Emhyr is having some kinky fun. And some slight chafing is something to remember Geralt fondly, while his Witcher is on the Path again.


End file.
